1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electromagnetic relay has been known, which opens and closes a contact part by an action of magnetic force generated by an excited coil wound around an iron core (See JP 2008-243427A.). An electromagnetic relay has also been known, which includes a contact part including a pair of movable contacts and a pair of fixed contacts (See JP 2010-73323A, JP 2010-123545A and JP 5-2963A.).
There is a need for an electromagnetic relay with a pair of movable contacts and a pair of fixed contacts capable of stably and reliably opening and closing the contacts.